Going against Data
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Data isn’t always accurate…especially if it’s about Yukimura. Alpha Pair
1. Chapter 1

**Going against Data**

Summary: Data isn't always accurate…especially if it's about Yukimura. Alpha Pair

Note: Based on an experience that I went through.

------

Sanada had already left the venue ahead of the other regulars. Niou and Yagyuu were walking around, looking at the various items on sale, Marui was dragging Jackal along the food booths while Kirihara was on stage, going against a certain Seigaku freshman in a karaoke contest.

Yukimura smiled as he and Yanagi watched Kirihara from their place near the back part of the audience. It has been a few hours since the main competition of the event, and the others were now roaming around, minding their own business. Giving Yukimura a peace of mind for a little while.

The event was some sort of talent fest, wherein you could enter as a group and act out a scene from any anime or show that they have watched. It was Kirihara and Niou's idea to enter for fun, and Yukimura had allowed them to do so. He even told the other regulars to participate as well.

They didn't enter as a group, though. Marui, Jackal, Kirihara, Niou and Yangai were in one group while Sanada, Yukimura and Yagyuu made up the other.

The larger group did a small spin off of a certain show while the captain's group went for something more simple but involved a ton of fanservice.

After all, who could resist seeing Sanada embrace the smaller teen in front of a large crowd?

"Seiichi…that performance with Genichiro earlier.." Yanagi started as he looked at the Rikkaidai Captain.

"What about it, Renji?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"You were….not acting, weren't you?" Yangai asked hesitantly. Yukimura chuckled as he turned his attention back to the stage where Kirihara was now jumping up and down while singing. "I wasn't…" he simply answered.

He heard Yanagi sigh, "Genichiro….can be a good actor, Seiichi.." he said calmly. Yukimura looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean, Renji?" the captain asked. "Just don't get your hopes up too much, buchou. I don't want you getting hurt once again because of your high expectations."

Yukimura smiled, "Is that according to your data?" he inquired.

Renji looked at him, a frown on his face. "It is based on my observation of the earlier events and the way you two have been behaving," he explained, "Of course it has been used as something to gather data and after further analysis-"

"Then watch us go against your data." Yukimura cut of, a smile on his face but his aura more dangerous than a few minutes ago. He nodded at Yanagi before walking off to congratulate Kirihara on his performance.

'_Data doesn't have to be absolute…especially when you don't know all the factors.' _Yukimura thought as he walked towards the junior ace, stopping for a while to turn around and face his friend. "Especially when it comes to feelings….they are always unpredictable." He said before continuing his walk towards Kirihara and immediately engaged in conversation with the ace.

Yangai shook his head, he expected that Yukimura won't listen to him but at least he warned the other youth. He sighed as he turned to talk to Yagyuu and Niou who had approached him carrying a bag of plushies.

About two days later, the Rikkaidai data master was surprised to see his captain and vice captain walking along the streets hand in hand.

He couldn't help but smile and chuckle inwardly, _'You've defeated my data once more, Seiichi.'_ He thought to himself.

**~End~**


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
